Hot Pursuit
by Jd896
Summary: A short story of Hot Pursuit, based off of the recent release of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit from Criterion Games and EA.


Hot Pursuit

A blue Nissan 370Z Roadster cruises down a road near a beach called "Mission Beach". The car is rolling at a very high rate of speed and blazes by a cop car. The cop car is a simple Ford Crown Victoria. The officer jumps onto the road from his parked spot on the shoulder and tries to pull the Nissan over. The Nissan floors the gas and a pursuit occurs. The officer requests backup. The Crown Vic pulls up right behind the Nissan.  
"This is the SCPD! Pull over!" the cop calls on the loudspeaker.  
The racer continues to keep going. The officer activates his EMP system and locks onto the racer and fires. The hit was a success and now the Nissan is out of control. It smashes into the guardrail. The cop is about to ram the racer, when he gets rammed by a red Audi TT RS. The cop slams into the Nissan and now both cars are disabled as the officer arrests the Nissan driver. The Audi pulls away from the scene when a Carbon Motors E7 Concept runs up from behind the Audi. The cop smacks into the Audi, but it keeps going. The E7 gets ahead of the Audi with ease and drops a Spike Strip from the rear of his car. The Audi hits the spikes and spins out of control. The Audi flips over the guardrail and crashes onto the beaches sand. The cop is about to pull onto the beach when a Porsche GT3 RS flies by. The officer considers the Audi's flip as punishment enough and gives chase to the Porsche.  
"Central, requesting backup!" the officer says on the radio.  
"Copy, backup is two minutes out," the dispatcher replies.  
The cop struggles to keep up with the powerful Porsche. Just as they leave the beach area and head towards Grand Ocean Coast, a Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake roars by the E7 and slams the Porsche, which keeps going. The E7 keeps a close watch from behind. The Shelby activates his EMP device and begins to lock onto the Porsche. The Porsche activates a jammer, temporarily disabling the weapons of the cop cars and causing the EMP to fail. The Porsche then drops a spike strip. The Shelby swerves away. The E7's right front tire gets hit, but it continues to trudge on. The systems of the cop cars reboot and the Shelby gets ahead of the Porsche and drops a Spike Strip. It's a successful hit and the Porsche spins into the guardrail, disabled. The E7 pulls up and tackles the driver as he gets out. The Shelby continues on down the road, thinking the job is done. A few minutes later, by Coral Bay, a Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 roars by. The cop gives chase to yet another car. The cop gets ahead to try and drop a Spike Strip, but the 'Vette activates his EMP system and hit's the cop car successfully, disorienting the cop. The cop swerves around a little bit and gets rammed by the 'Vette, making the cop spin out and become disabled. The cop calls a roadblock ahead of the 'Vette at Big Timber Forest. Roadblock cars (Shelby GT500's) set up ahead of the 'Vette. The 'Vette roars down the road at 150 MPH and sees the roadblock ahead. He tries to brake, but it's already too late and he slams into the trunk of one of the Shelbys. The 'Vette is still running, so he takes off, but a Lamborghini Reventon was waiting and chases down the 'Vette. The Reventon performs a PIT maneuver on the 'Vette and it spins out into a tree. Another cop pulls up to make the arrest. Just then, one final car roars by. A McLaren F1. The car roars by the Reventon. The Reventon gives chase, but toils in the dust. The F1 activates his Turbo ability and takes off, leaving a present. The Reventon hits two Spike Strips and begins to barrel roll. It flips three times before stopping. The car had a roll cage and the officer is okay. The racer thinks he's in the clear, when he sees his worst nightmare in his rear view mirror. A Bugatti Veyron 16-4 Super Sport.  
"Interceptor unit engaged. Bring this guy in!" the dispatcher says over the radio.  
The driver panics and drops more Spike Strips. The land speed record holder dodges the spikes. The F1 tries to Turbo again, but is out of juice. The Veyron slams into the rear of the F1. The F1 swerves wildly, but regains control. Up ahead, at Rockingham Point, a helicopter is hovering over the road. The Veyron proceeds to force the F1 towards that road. The F1 tries everything to lose the Veyron, but can't. In fact, he's so focused on the Bugatti, he fails to see the helicopter up ahead. The helicopter drops a Spike Strip onto the road ahead of the McLaren. The Bugatti swerves off. The McLaren driver notices the Spike Strip and tries to swerve, but it's too late. The "Legendary" F1's tires burst and it spins off the road. It bounces off the guardrail and stops directly in front of the Bugatti, waiting for it. The officer is already out of the car. He casually walks over the driver's door and takes off his sunglasses.  
"Pika… you're in a helluva lot of trouble," he said to "Pika".  
Pika just groans as more cops surround the car.


End file.
